narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew Withau vs. Henrik Ferdinand
Mathew Withau vs. Henrik Ferdinand is a battle that takes place during the Battle Against the Blitzleute. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf chunin and SNIS Agent Mathew Withau and Soldat and Blitzleute member Henrik Ferdinand. Prelude As Matt and members of Threat Interception Team-Juliet prepare to combat a force of Decepticlones, an explosion in Saint Peters draws their attention. Matt, telling his teammates to hide, flies back to Saint Peters. As he comes closer to the city, a powerful shockwave startles him, causing him to increase his pace. When he arrives at the city, he is horrified to see the city appears to have been laid waste to. What he at first thought to be Chakra turns out to not be Chakra at all, and he comes to a roof overlooking the base of a large smoke cloud. At the cloud stand three people, and as Matt watches them, Henrik spots him, causing Matt to curse. Henrik asks him if there is something they can help him with, and Matt demands to know who they are. Henrik's companion introduces them as the Blitzleute, stating they have come to destroy the Shinobi World. When Matt asks why, the Blitzleute leader states that maybe he will find out someday before suggesting to Henrik that they start by killing him. Henrik agrees. Battle Henrik immediately fires a Lichtöten at Matt, who narrowly evades it as it flies into the air. As Matt tries to retreat to make a counterattack, Henrik appears above him and uses Handschuh to knock Matt down and send him smashing into the ground. Matt emerges from the dust embedded in a crater in the ground, but he digs himself out and uses Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. The technique appears to hit Henrik directly, dealing damage to the environment around him, but Henrik appears behind Matt and hits him, sending Matt flying back. Matt uses a Fliht Jutsu to sustain himself in the air, and as Henrik flies up at him unsupported, Matt uses the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Henrik evades all of the fireballs with blinding speeds as he steadily closes in on Matt, who uses a kunai in an attempt to defend himself. However, Henrik quickly disarms him and knocks him away, sending Matt flying through the air. Before Matt can recover, Henrik appears behind him and hits him hard, sending him hurtling into the ground. Henrik then appears next to his Blitzleute comrades and tells the Blitzleute leader to leave. The leader agrees, telling Henrik to finish Matt in a way that will be seen by all of the Shinobi World. Henrik complies as the Blitzleute leader as well as the other member disappear, and Matt emerges from the dust with a Chidori prepared. Henrik, unafraid, complements Matt, stating that his stubbornness has gained him recognition from the Blitzleute leader, and that he must be killed because of it. Matt rushes Henrik with his Chidori ready, and he makes direct contact with Henrik causing a large explosion. The dust clears, and Henrik is unharmed, having fended off Matt's technique with his bare arm. Matt, shocked and horrified, does nothing as Henrik hits him again, sending Matt flying away and smashing through a building. Henrik then fires another Lichtöten at him, blasting apart the area around Matt, who does not reemerge. Aftermath Giving the appearance that Matt has been defeated, Henrik disappears. Matt awakens an undisclosed period of time later amidst the rubble of Saint Peters, with Flashbang and Safeguard looking down at him. Matt gets up, wondering who Henrik and his comrades were, but he is then shocked to see the destruction that has befallen his city. Matt then decides to search for answers, and he takes his Mini-Cons and begins exploring the city. His injuries slowing him, Matt stumbles through the rubble of Saint Peters for clues on who the mysterious enemies are. He eventually comes to the original smoke cloud that brought him back to Saint Peters, and finds an unknown girl lying in the rubble. Matt goes to her and watches over her, waiting for her to wake up. When she does, she expresses her condolences upon seeing the destruction of Matt's city. Matt says that it is okay, as the Decepticlones took care of most of the people there before the Blitzleute arrived. Eva is shocked to hear that he knows of them, and when she hears of his unsuccessful battle against Henrik, she advises him to avoid Henrik altogether. Matt asks Eva who she is and how she knows of the Blitzleute, and she replies that it is because their leader is her brother. She tells Matt that she used to be a part of their organization, but upon learning of their motive to conquer the Shinobi World, she defected. She tells Matt that she has gotten eleven others to help fight them, but the Blitzleute are too powerful. Upon stating wistfully that she wishes she could find someone strong to combat them, Matt immediately volunteers. She is shocked, having not thought him of any fighting capability. When Matt states that he is a Shinobi, Eva introduces him to the Soldaten Rebels, who have come together to bring down the Blitzleute. Led by Daniel Heinrich, Matt is introduced to the Rebels, some of whom are unwilling to accept his help due to being a Shinobi. However, Daniel manages to convince most of the Rebels to ally with Matt, and Matt agrees to assist them in fighting the Blitzleute. Category:Battle